Septiplier shorts
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: this is part 1 more is to come! ratiing may change and so may the genre i cant say for sure! UPDATES WILL BE SLOW! R/R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DON'T OWN THE SONG OR THE PEOPLE THE SONG IS "Where my demons hide" by imagine dragons and the people are the GLORIOUS mr. Markiplier and the FANTASTIC mr. Jacksepticeye

Mark sighed softly after he finished editing the latest video, grabbing his phone and popping in his head phones he flipped on Pandora and flipped the channels until he found a song that fit his mood. He sighed softly again as the opening music played, he stood up and when the lyrics started he started to sing as well.

" **when the days  
are cold and the cards  
all fold and the saints  
we see are all made of gold"**

" **When your dreams  
all fail and the ones  
We hail are the worst of all  
and the blood's run stale"**

" **I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
but with the beast inside  
there's nowhere we can hide"**

Mark moved slowly, eyes closed, around the room. Singing his heart out as he thought of the last fight he had had with Sean. He couldn't believe he had been such an idiot!

" **No matter what we breed  
we still are made of greed  
this is my kingdom come  
this is my kingdom come"**

" **when you feel my heat  
look into my eyes  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide" **

" **Don't get too close  
it's dark inside  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide"**

'what is Mark singing?' Sean thought walking towards the recording room slowly. Not wanting to interrupt, lest the fight start up again.

" **{when the} curtain's call  
is the last of all  
when the lights fade out  
all the sinners crawl"**

" **So they dug  
your grave and the  
mas-quer-ade  
will come call-ing out  
at the mess you've made"**

" **Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
though this is all for you  
don't wanna hide the truth"**

Sean got to the door and just listened outside of it as Mark continued to sing a song that he didn't recognize.

'His voice is amazing still...' Sean thought as he listened, he knew he should be mad but the words where sung sadly and he wanted nothing more than to run in and hug Mark to make him loose the sad tone.

" **No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come"**

" **When you feel my heat  
look into my eyes  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide" **

" **Don't get to close  
it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide"**

" **They say it's what chu make  
I say it's up to fate  
it's woven in my soul  
I need to let chu go"**

Sean moved to open the door, no longer able to wait because he wasn't going to listen to the sad tears he could hear in Marks voice.

Behind the door, Mark spun slowly tears dripping down his face.

'I can't believe I fucking said that! Im such an idiot! I don't deserve his forgiveness.' Mark thought as he continued to move slowly threw the room.

" **Your eyes they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
unless you show me how"**

" **When you feel my heat  
look into my eyes  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide"**

" **Don't get to close  
it's dark inside  
it's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide" **

As the last word dropped off of Marks lips he was tackled wrapped up into arms that cradled him softly but strongly. His ear buds popped out of his ears as he dropped his phone in a hurried attempt to wrap his arms around the one holding him.

"You're a damn goober, and just because we fuckin fight doesn't mean I'm gonna take off and your never gonna see me again. When I take off like that, I'll be back. it just means I need some time to get my mind calmed down, so we can talk rationally. I love YOU Mark. That's not gonna change because we fight." Sean said softly as he held Mark gently wiping away the tears that fell.

"How...how can you be so...ok? I was horrible! I...I wouldn't forgive me if I where you! How...how can you so easily?" Mark asked softly voice shaking.

Sean smiled softly and wiped more tears from Mark's face leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Marks lips.

"That's the difference between me and you. I love you despite your flaws. You don't like your flaws. I love everything about you, from the way you scrunch your nose when you first wake up, and how you rub the back of your head when you're worried or annoyed. How your eyes light up when you're really truly happy, the way your face splits into a massive grin when you win a game or something goes right for you. I love you when you randomly scream out because some game isn't going right or something someone said in the comments affected you more than you'd like to admit. I love you when you crinkle your forehead when your lost in thought or trying to explain something, when you wake up extra early not because you want to but because you simply can't sleep anymore because nightmares from the past still affect you. I love you for YOU. Your random outburst and attitude included." Sean said holding Marks face in his hands so Mark had to look into Sean's eyes so Mark knew he meant every word he said.

Mark smiled softly, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Sean's lips.

"I love you to. More and more every day and I know people tell you this often, but you really did save me. I love you so much Sean. I love how you randomly jump around and bounce foot to foot. I love when you get embarrassed by something you grab at your hoodie sleeves, when you when a game and all I hear is a victory scream. I love you at night when you just about fall into bed but the last thing to come off is your hat. I love it when I wake up and somehow during the night you've rolled and cuddled to me. I love when you smile so big it makes your eyes crinkle cutely and I love it when something makes you so happy your eyes sparkle and you laugh, and it's not the full belly laugh that happens when I tickle you, just a soft chuckle. Or the loud giggle you do. I love when you rub your neck when you're thinking too hard, or when you're really, really excited and you just go full shock face and you freeze but just for a second, then it's all bouncy and happy energy." Mark said with a small happy smile.

Mark and Sean stood there wrapped in each other's arms, just happy to have each other.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
